


Weekend In Adelaide

by Jacques_Carneses



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom!Dustin, Bottom!Paul, Coming Untouched, Dom!Travis, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Foot Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Golden shower, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Literally foot inside arse, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Sub!Dustin, Sub!Paul, Sub!Rory, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Rory, Top!Travis, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, bottom!Rory, butt plug, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacques_Carneses/pseuds/Jacques_Carneses
Summary: When Paul Seedsman and Dustin 'Dusty' Martin decide to take a fun trip to Adelaide after the season wraps up, they have no idea what their 'mate' Rory Laird has in store for them when they get there.OR: a filthy, kinky, graphically explicit fic about Travis Boak domming the fuck out of his sub Rory Laird, and Rory's subs Paul Seedsman and Dustin Martin.





	Weekend In Adelaide

**Author's Note:**

> Google these guys if you aren't familiar with them and/or don't know what they look like.

Paul Seedsman was at the airport waiting for Dusty to arrive. He told him he’d be landing at 7pm but it was now 8.30 and still no sight of the tatted Tiger. Seeds had done the annual party in Adelaide weekend to celebrate the end of the season before with Dane Swan, who he’d considered a big brother while he was at Collingwood. But now Swanny was always overseas filming TV shows and skits for his podcast and Youtube channel, so he settled for Swanny’s good mate Dusty instead. He and Seeds always had a distant friendship, Seeds loving the laid-back Tiger’s attitude but always keeping himself at arm’s length from the questionable antics Dusty got up to. Seeds was always too much of a good boy for any of that stuff, and that opposites attract mentality is what made their friendship so enjoyable. Only this time, the season hadn’t ended well for Seeds, with the Crows missing finals and every Crow on notice about their playing future at the club. So Seeds was throwing caution to the wind. He figured he had nothing to lose. He was ready to finally let loose like his old mate Swanny had tried to get him to do several times, with no success. 

Seeds looked up from the phone he was scrolling through to see Dusty in all his inked-up glory, in nothing but a T-shirt and sweatpants, and if Seeds was being by the noticeable bulge in his pants, Dusty was freeballing. Because of course Dusty would be freeballing in an airport. Seeds was straight, but you didn’t need to be into dick to see the monster Dusty looked like he was packing beneath the grey fabric. When they were in the backseat of the uber, there was space between them but they were close enough that every time one of them moved an arm, they’d bump elbows, and they were both manspreading, so their knees were touching every now and then.   
“Oh shit,” Dusty muttered to himself. Seeds turned to see what was wrong, but before he could even open his mouth, he saw the twitch in Dusty’s pants. His cock was pulsing, throbbing up and down like Dusty had no control over his dick’s urges. And by the clear outline of his thick, arm-width cock, Seeds’ guess that Dusty was freeballing proved correct.   
“Bit early for that isn’t it?”, Seeds asked jokingly, though he could see the clear distress on Dusty’s face at getting caught with a massive boner in the backseat of a car with his footy mate. Seeds thought it best to just change the subject for Dusty’s sake. “We’re going to Lairdy’s for dinner, that cool?” And Dusty could only nod, but the mere mention of Laird’s name made Dusty’s cock throb so hard that he had no choice but to bring his right hand down to palm at the bulge and try to suppress it. All Seeds could think of was how much longer was left of this uber ride, and was Dusty really into guys all of a sudden or had he just taken something to make him ridiculously horny?

Once they arrived at Rory’s house, Seeds could tell straight away that something was up with his Crows team-mate, who was usually bubbly and confident. When he opened the door, though, he looked nervous and paranoid, his voice shaky and his eyes clearly damp like he’d just finished crying.

• 30 minutes earlier *

“You’ve only got half an hour until they come, you don’t want them to walk in on this, do ya?” The tough, gravelly voice of Travis Boak echoed throughout the hallway as it got closer and closer to the bedroom where Rory was huddled behind the bed, hoping his dom wouldn’t find him. He’d just been given the most brutal spanking of his life for inviting two of his mates over without asking Trav for permission first, and his tight, muscular backside was sore and red, a swollen handprint on his left butt cheek and a slightly-bloodied gash in his right from the wooden spoon his master had used. He cried his way through it, while pleading for mercy and repeatedly chanting “I’m sorry, master, fuuuuuck, I’m sorry!” Eventually Travis relented, taking his hand away and exhaling after the exhaustion of brutally punishing his stupid, disobedient sub of a crosstown rival. Travis said they could come over, after all, why would he object to two hot footballers coming into his home? But the visit would be on his terms: the guests were to become his subs, too, and second, Rory would have to get through the whole ordeal while suffering through a vibrating butt plug in order to earn his master’s forgiveness. 

Rory knew he was fighting a losing battle. He slowly stood up, approached the bed, and without even being told what to do, bent forward, hands pressed into the mattress, back arched, presenting his sore and sorry arse to his master. He closed his eyes, wanting to just get this over with, and all he heard was footsteps, before he felt a hand spreading his butt cheek open, and then the cold pelt of spit hitting his crack, sliding down the sensitive skin over his hole. He expected a finger, or maybe even the soft wetness of Trav’s tongue to open him up. But instead he felt the harsh press of a cold object forcing itself through his tight ring of muscle. All he could do was grunt and grimace his way through it. As if losing patience, and not caring if he hurt his little slut who was asking for it, Travis simply flicked a switch on the toy, and it hummed to life, the intense vibrations almost shocking Rory so much he couldn’t concentrate on clenching, and the toy slipped in in one swift movement. It was buried all the way in Rory’s warm tunnel, so deep that all that could be seen was the flat, circular end with a little diamond jewel on it, nestled between the perky cheeks of his sub. Exactly how Travis wanted it. The door knocked. Rory was coughing and sobbing and moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. Travis simply slapped his sub on the arse, and said, “You better get that.” 

• In the present *

“Everything alright, mate?” Seeds said as Rory just opened the door, turned around as if to let them in, and walked back towards the living room without saying a word to them.   
“Oh, ummmm, yeah, everything’s – oh, shit – everything’s fine,” Rory stuttered. His behaviour was weird as fuck, but Seeds just assumed he was nervous about hosting a fucking Brownlow Medalist for dinner. As they sat through their meal, Rory was in an absolute ordeal. Not only could he feel the butt plug sending deep shockwaves through his body – waves of both pleasure and pain – and not only did he feel the sharp sting of his hole stretching around the toy every now and then, but he also felt immense guilt. Here Seeds and Dusty were, enjoying their meal, talking about footy and their off-season plans and their girlfriend troubles, with no idea of what they were in for once dinner was over. Rory had no idea how to tell them this was only the first course of the evening, and that it would only get worse from here.

“Well mate, we better head off. Reckon we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Seeds said to break the silence as Rory continued to act like he was in some sort of traumatic trance. Rory just mumbled and stood up, rushing over the doorway as if to block their entrance, but still not being able to form any words.   
“You – you can’t – not yet, ummmm, just – I’m sorry” he kept mumbling, and Seeds and Dusty both looked at each other with no idea what the hell Rory was talking about, or why he’d been acting strange all night. Rory was freaking out, he didn’t know the right way to tell your mates, who are straight and who have girlfriends, that you’d just lured them into your house to be sex slaves for the night!   
“You’re not going anywhere, sorry fellas,” Travis said out of the blue, appearing from around the hallway, startling Seeds and Dusty, and even Rory, who knew straight away that he’d failed his master given he had to reveal himself so soon. “Little Lairdy here brought you guys here on the premise of dinner, didn’t he?” Seeds and Dusty just nodded, neither big fans of Travis Boak, albeit they respected him as a quality player. “Well, that’s only half of it, come back here,” And then Travis was walking off down the hallway, out the backdoor, and across the sprawling back yard. Seeds and Dusty could barely keep up, and their feet only moved when Rory came up behind them and practically ushered them along. None of this made sense to the boys, and Seeds kept looking back at Rory for some sort of clarity, but the smaller man wouldn’t meet his eye contact. They just followed where Travis had walked across the lawn towards a shed, though he was out of sight now, and when Seeds walked through the door of the shed, he felt a brutal blow to his head, and saw black. Before Dusty could even comprehend what happened, the exact same happened to him. 

Dusty was the first to wake up, when he felt a cold shiver spread down his body, cold concrete touching his skin and making him unconsciously wiggle his body in an effort to get away from the shock of the cold surface against his bare skin. And then he felt splattering, like it was raining, warm, acidic rain hitting his chest, his stomach, gathering in his belly button. Then he felt the same spray hitting between his open legs, coating his ballsack and showering his cock, and then – wait, why was his cock out? He tilted his head up and through his disorientation, looked down at his tattooed body to see he was completely naked, suddenly feeling that much colder now that he knew he was bare-skinned against this freezing cold floor. And why was he even in this place? And why is he wet, and what is it that keeps showering him? And then he opened his eyes, and looked up to see Rory standing over him, once one of the smallest blokes in the AFL but now he felt huge and imposing, and then he saw Rory with one hand wrapped around his cock, holding it, aiming it down at Dusty’s vulnerable body, and little bursts coming out of it, then hitting Dusty. And then it hit him. He was being pissed on!  
He wiggled and wrestled on the spot but found himself unable to move, realising his ankles had been tied together with rope, and he was now gagging and choking as he became so much more aware of his situation. The sick stench of urine filling up the stuffy shed, the faint burn of the acidic piss soaking into his skin, and then digesting that it was Rory fucking Laird who was pissing on him. He had so many questions, and he wanted so many answers, but more than anything, he just wanted to be dead in that moment, taken away to anywhere else but in that damp, cluttered shed where he’d never felt so helpless. And then the pissing stopped, and the dark silhouette of Rory moved away, making the room suddenly feel a bit larger, and Dusty took the chance to open his eyes, and looked around to see the familiar sight of Paul Seedsman. Only this time, Seeds wasn’t his usual self.

Seeds was strung up horizontally, facing the floor, his eyes closed, skin pale, and mouth hanging open unconsciously, strings of saliva dribbling out of his open mouth and reaching the floor. His tufts of wavy brown hair were flopped over his head as it hung downwards, and he, too, was naked. Rope binding his arms tight to his body, so tight Dusty could see the red marks where it was digging into his pale skin. Seeds’ flaccid cock was hanging awkwardly between his legs, too. It was like something out of a horror movie. At first Dusty thought Seeds was dead, because he’d never seen a body look so still and helpless like that, but then he thought about it and realised you wouldn’t go to the effort of binding and stringing up a dead body like that. 

“Oh, look whose awake,” came that chillingly familiar voice of Travis. “Enjoy your shower? I usually like one when I wake up, gets me all freshened up.” At the mere reminder that he’d been pissed on, Dusty regurgitated all over the floor, his throat swollen and sore as he did so, causing the sounds to be even more sickening, but it seemed to only arouse Travis, who laughed and smirked at how humiliating the situation was for the great Dustin Martin. “Come over here,” Travis said to Rory, who scurried over like a little lap dog. He was also naked, though walking freely, save for the strange clenching of his arse-cheeks. Once Rory was standing beside Travis over Seeds’ unconscious body, hanging in the air like a prized possession, Travis gestured down towards’ Seeds arse. “You’re going to fuck him awake, you got it?” And Rory just nodded, already reaching down to stroke his cock back to full hardness after giving Dusty a shower of piss. Once Rory’s cock was hard and throbbing – which how could it not be with the sight of a naked and exposed Paul Seedsman in front of him – he stepped between where the rope was holding Seeds’ pale legs open, and lined his cock up with Paul’s entrance. 

The angle Paul was strung up in didn’t exactly help, his legs open enough to get to his tight, mostly-hairless hole, but not wide enough to stop his plump arse cheeks from simply bouncing back together instinctively, as if Paul’s body was trying to prevent Rory from doing this horrific and evil thing. But Rory just used one hand to spread the thick meat out of the way, exposing more of his crack, and sunk his cock into the tight furnace of Seeds’ unconscious body before it could give him any more signs that he shouldn’t be doing it. Seeds was still out to it, even as Rory was dragging his cock in and out of his anal walls slowly, pulling all the way out until just Paul’s previously-virginal rim was sucking the tip of his cock, and then plunging back in. Rory knew what he had to do to get a real response from the semi-lifeless body beneath him, so he began picking up the pace, his arms reaching up to grab onto the ropes for support so he could focus on using just his hips to thrust violently into Paul’s body, which was flopping around back and forth on Rory’s cock like he was just an inflatable sex toy made for Rory’s pleasure. When Rory hit that spot he knew was inside of Paul, he heard the grumbles and moans subliminally slipping from Paul’s lips. Then he felt the body he was inside of change, tense up, and a guttural moan came from Paul as he was thrust awake, at first unable to explain the searing pain in his arse, but then not even caring, as he was in too much pain to bother explaining it. He moaned breathlessly, trying to form words – “What – why – who, what’s happ – I don’t – why, ahhhhhh” and he could only get a few words out with each merciless thrust Rory was giving to him. For someone who felt enormous guilt about the pain and humiliation he was inflicting on his good mate, Rory couldn’t think of a better feeling than splitting Seeds open on his cock and giving the preppy private school boy a lesson in taking cock like he had done many a times, even through all of Paul’s “Please, stop!” ‘s. 

“Good boy, good little sub, he’s awake, you’ve done it.” Rory looked over at Travis who was now grinning from ear to ear with pure joy, loving the show of seeing Seeds getting fucked from his slumber, but frustrated at Dusty’s lack of involvement, as he was laying on the floor, face turned away, presumably too tired or exhausted to be able to function or comprehend his surroundings. Travis leant down and roughly pulled at Dusty’s hair, forcing the man to look up at him with a panicked grunt, and Dusty’s face was full of worry. Travis turned his head and made him look at Paul getting fucked relentlessly, his entire body being pushed forward with the force of each of Rory’s brutal thrusts, while his skin was becoming flushed and covered in sweat from the uncomfortable position he was bound in mid-air. “Look at that, look! That could be you, you should be thankful we didn’t have you strung up there like that!”   
Dusty wanted to fire back that getting pissed on was arguably worse, though he guessed it wasn’t. Nothing was tearing his arse open, and at the end of the day, he could just take a shower to erase the filthy memories of being pissed on. Being forcefully fucked by a thick chodus cock like Rory’s, well, that was harder to comprehend, and he felt devastated for his best mate. Before Dusty could even think about it for a second longer, he felt his arm being yanked, so hard it nearly came out of it’s socket, and he was pulled over to the direction of Seeds, until he was laying directly under him, still on the cold, concrete floor, but facing up, with no choice but to look directly into Paul’s eyes as he stared down at him, half-pleadingly, half out of embarrassment at the predicament he was in. 

Travis was lingering over them, as Dusty shuddered each time Paul was thrust forward violently above him. He saw Travis forcefully grab Paul’s hair, pulling it back so Dusty could see just how much sweat had gathered on Paul’s glistening face, neck, collarbones and shoulders, and then shook Paul’s head, causing the Crow’s moans to sound as if they were vibrating. But the unexpected result of Trav’s aggressive shaking of Paul was that beads of sweat began dripping off of Seeds, and landing onto Dusty, splattering his face, and landing in his mouth. Dusty instinctively closed his eyes and mouth and squeezed his face shut, turning away, before Travis pressed his bare-foot over Dusty’s mouth.   
“Open, or you can suck my feet clean.”   
Dusty hesitated, unsure whether to take the threat seriously, but then he felt Travis press down harder, and Dusty started to sense the disgusting taste of Trav’s dirty feet, and he obediently opened his mouth. All he could do was hopelessly lay there, mouth wide open as beads of Paul’s salty sweat rained down upon him, coating his tongue and forcing him to taste the boy above him, who was disgusted and humiliated by himself. 

“Good boy, Dusty, I didn’t think you had it in you. You’ve got a taste for the stench of sweat, this should be a piece of cake compared to that,” and just as Dusty opened his mouth to ask what Travis meant by his cryptic taunting, he was shocked by a stream of liquid pelting him in the face, and he knew from the first time exactly what it was. “Open up,” and Dusty opened his mouth even further, as the overwhelming taste and stench of piss filled his mouth, gurgling in his throat as he hurriedly tried to swallow it as more kept coming. “Eyes, too” came the next order from Travis, and the burning sensation of piss getting into his eyes made him start tearing up, the stream of fading tears out of the corner of his eyes looking noticeably different from the puddles of golden piss that were drenching his skin. Travis aimed his cock further downwards, his piss spraying across Dusty’s neck tattoos, to make a point of embarrassing the alpha stud even more. Paul clenched his eyes shut, watching the whole scene unfold less than a metre away from him directly below, unable to even grasp the full fucked up-ness of it all with a fat cock driving relentlessly into his most private and sensitive part, which had never even been so much as tongued, let alone split open in such a forceful, brutal way. 

As he felt his stream coming to an end, Travis shuffled forward until his limp cock was pressed against Dusty’s mouth, who was furiously trying to turn away but Trav was having none of it. With a firm hand on the back of Dusty’s head, Travis simply commanded, “Open,” and when Dusty had his mouth wide open and his tongue presented to him, Travis rubbed the head of his cock over the tongue, shaking the last few drops of piss from his cock and making Dusty look up at him, his big eyes suddenly making him seem so boyish and afraid, as opposed to tough and intimidating like he’s known Australia-wide as. 

Their moment of intense silent communication was only interrupted by the continued grunts of Paul, which had now turned into girlish whimpers, his voice hoarse and not even able to produce moans that appropriately told how humiliated and in pain he was. Behind him, Rory was tiring, his thrusts becoming sloppy, beads of his own sweat furiously dripping off onto the expanse of Paul’s back.   
“That’ll do,” Travis said, making all involved – Dusty, covered in piss; Rory, weakly thrusting; and Paul, panting and crying in defeat – release a sigh of relief. “Don’t pull out yet,” Trav said to Rory who had stopped and was laying stationary inside of Seeds, his cock still buried deep within him as he hunched over his back, not even caring his face was pressed into the sweat-stained back of his sexy lover-slash-victim. Trav essentially left Dusty to remain covered on the floor in his own piss, not even wanting to move, because to move was to feel the sticky piss drying on his skin. Trav was now standing over Rory’s shoulder, his chin resting on it as he gave a nod towards Rory and looked down as he withdrew his cock from Paul’s hole, his cock twitching at the popping sound of his cock sliding out of the once-virginal body of Seeds. His hole looked open and sore, pink around the rim but open enough that it had not yet learned to close in on itself, clenching around nothing and almost inviting someone or something to fill it again.   
“I want you to make yourself come, and when you think you’re going to do it, do it inside him. Breed him, and let him know he’s yours. I want him to leave here tonight with the trace of you deep inside him, OK?” Trav’s voice was low and eery, and Rory just nodded, partly in obedience, but part in desperation, as keen to plant his seed into Paul as Travis was for him to do so. 

“I’ll just be over here,” Travis said to his sub, and moved back to Dusty. “Think it’s time you got some kind of reward, don’t y’think?” Trav asked patronisingly, and Dusty just rolled over away from Travis, no longer caring what he could do to him. Nothing could be worse than what he’d already done. He knew Travis wasn’t serious about a reward, so he just expected something painful to follow. He heard Travis move closer towards him until Trav had his hands rubbing up and down Dusty’s thighs and calves, which were now warm and sticky from the drying piss. What he didn’t expect was the wet sensation tickling his feet, and he looked down to see Travis giving the souls of his feet exaggeratingly long licks with his tongue, caressing the skin and moaning, and when Dusty’s first reaction was to pull his foot away, Trav’s authorative palm clutched around Dusty’s ankle, keeping his feet in place, and once he had that control, it seemed to only egg him on. Trav buried his face into the feet of Dusty, which were now moist with sweat, but surprisingly soft for a professional athlete. They had just the right amount of natural stench of masculine feet mixed with the added stench of piss and sweat he’d picked up tonight. 

Travis ran his tongue in fast, bullet-like circles over the souls, then moved his mouth up to Dusty’s thick toes, taking two into his mouth at a time, closing his lips around them and humming, the vibrations of which caused Dusty to unintentionally moan in surprise pleasure. That made Travis smirk, and he made more of an effort to suck and lick each toe, like each was a lollipop he wanted to devour regardless of hair or nail. Dusty felt utterly ashamed that he was taking some sort of perverse pleasure from this humiliating exercise, but it was nothing compared to the shame Seeds felt as he remained strung up, dizzyingly so, spread out and open, his body purely for Rory’s use once he was ready to come. And Rory was stroking his cock so hard, his muscles tensing from his impending orgasm, that when he finally plunged his cock back into Paul, he was coming instantly, his cock pulsing and flooding Paul’s arse with his come. The feeling was totally foreign to Seeds, and he wasn’t sure why it wasn’t the grossest part of the night for him, feeling that warm, sticky juice spreading throughout his anal cavity, soaking his walls and then oozing out once Rory removed his cock. Rory looked down at how the strings of come were sticking across the rim of his hole, like a spider-web of come. As he looked down at the sight, and leant a finger forward to press it against the rim to stop any more come from oozing out of Paul’s hole, he regretted nothing for the first time that night. 

Both men were exhausted, and they simultaneously turned to see what was unfolding next to them, Dusty squirmishly tossing and turning on the floor as Travis lavered at his feet with his tongue. “I think he’s ready,” Travis said once he was finally satisfied that he’d covered every inch of the damp and sensitive skin of Dusty’s feet. “Help me!” Travis barked at Rory when he noticed the younger lad just sitting there in a state of awe at all that was going on. Rory scurried over towards Travis and grabbed Dusty’s head, while Travis held his sticky feet, and at a silent count of three, picked the Brownlow Medalist up off the floor, and carried him over to what looked like a metal bench in the corner of the shed, with buckles at either end. They placed Dusty on the surface of the bench, the freezing metal even harsher on Dusty’s skin than the cold concrete of the floor, and before he could even get his bearings – he was still dealing with enormous disorientation – he felt a leather buckle being placed over his neck, like some sort of neck brace, although it wasn’t so tight that he couldn’t move it a few inches either way. And a similar feeling happened at the other end, as similar buckles were strapped over his ankles, confining his feet and only adding to the sense of panic. 

Trav could see the growing panic and fear in Dusty’s eyes, and he wanted him to enjoy this part, since it was what Trav was most looking forward to. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re gonna get your mate Seeds to come over here and he’s gonna ride you, and you’re gonna sit there and take it, and you’re gonna make him take it. Got it?” And Dusty was mortified, disgusted at the idea, but also accutely aware of the fact there was nothing he could do about it in his present situation, where he was about as restricted as Seeds had been all night. He was too focused on playing out imaginary scenarios where he broke out of the buckles and smashed Travis over the head, that he didn’t even see Rory and Travis move over to Seeds and begin undoing the knots that had kept him bound in place all night. When they were loose enough that they fell away, he collapsed into their arms as they broke his fall. They each held one of his arms around their shoulders, carrying him over to the bench where Dusty was restrained, Rory cringing as he felt and smelt Paul’s pit hairs drenched with sweat pressing right against his face. Dusty and Seeds didn’t want to make eye contact at all, both trying their best to pretend like this wasn’t happening to them. 

“Help him up,” said Trav as Rory used all of his strength to lift Seeds up on to the bench until he was on top of the helpless Dusty, awkwardly crouching over him in an obvious attempt to not be touching at all. Travis huddled into Seeds’ ear and whispered, “Dusty’s gonna fuck you, OK?” and Seeds didn’t acknowledge the rhetorical question, as he knew Travis would make it happen with or without Paul’s understanding or permission. Something dawned on Dusty that made him squirm in his restraints restlessly. “My cock, you haven’t – I need – what about, prep, and, ah, a rubber,” Dusty was muttering, panting almost as he was exhausted from shuffling under the buckles.   
“Your cock? Who said anything about your cock?” Travis said cockily, before pulling out a gigantic, industrial-sized bottle of lube, and pouring it not into his hand ready to lather a cock for fucking, but pouring it directly over Dusty’s feet, restrained by the buckles and facing upright. No matter which angle Dusty tried to tilt them away from the cold fluids drenching them, he couldn’t move them enough to avoid it. More and more came flowing out of the bottle, drenching his toes while Rory held two fingers open under the stream and then brought them around to under Paul’s arse. Dusty couldn’t see it, but he could tell by the way Seeds’ flinched and his whole body tensed that Rory had entered the two fingers into Seeds. And as he watched Rory preparing Paul’s arse, and Travis lubing up Dusty’s feet, it dawned on him just what they had planned for them. Seeds wouldn’t be riding Dusty’s cock, he would be riding Dusty’s foot!

He didn’t even know if it was physically possible, or if Travis was sadistic enough to see it through, but Dusty was admittedly glad that he wasn’t on the receiving end of it. “I’m ready,” Seeds uttered, shocking everyone in the room. He was now being vocal, as if refusing to give Travis the satisfaction of knowing he’d broken him, or that he was weak. And if Paul was being honest, he also didn’t think it was possible for a foot to go in someone’s arse, so he didn’t think it was something he’d have to worry about anyway. He was simply humouring his captor. And so pretending that the toes pressing against his entrance were the not-too-unpleasant fingers Rory had just been probing inside him, he shuffled backwards so his arse was directly over Dusty’s right foot, held one hand onto the bars above the bench, and lowered himself down. Gritting his teeth through the burning sensation of Dusty’s big toe pressing further and further into his hole, the ring of muscle eventually opened to accommodate the digit, and Dusty involuntarily moaned as the rim sucked around his toe. Trav knew Seeds would need help if this was going to go any further, so he nudged Rory in the side, and Rory moved over to use his hands under Seeds’ arse. His hands acted as a lever for Seeds to thrust himself, too exhausted and fucked out to use his hips to do the job. And Seeds was eventually grinding up and down on Dusty’s big toe, until Seeds had sunk far enough on him that his second and third toe were also squeezing in, desperate for entrance. 

Seeds was more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life, and could only look down at Dusty. Their eyes met, and it was like they came to a silent agreement that they were each other’s only chance at getting out of this. And so Dusty used the muscles in his toe to squeeze and maneuver them against Paul’s hole until it relented, opening and taking the two toes in next to the big toe. Paul couldn’t explain the feeling. Clearly more painless than Rory’s fat cock splitting him open, but this somehow felt even more repulsive. It was the lowest of lows for him, and with every thrust he gave that made his hole feel more and more comfortable being fucked open, the more he felt he was losing his dignity. And he was also losing his balance, clambering onto the steel posts to try and keep a stable bouncing motion on the three digits inside him. 

But it wasn’t enough for Travis. He was getting bored. He wasn’t interested in a bit of toe-fucking. He and Rory had done that plenty of time which is how they knew it worked. He wanted to see this preppy, private school boy being filled to the max. And he wanted Dusty to be the one to do it. So he lunged forward, one hand under Paul’s arse, grabbing Dusty’s feet and clenching it together with enough force to make Dusty scream in agony, and the other hand resting on Paul’s hip, forcefully shoving him down his hole felt like it was tearing around the five toes now inside him. Dusty reflexively tried to angle his feet away from Paul’s body, but the sloppy hole was now clenching around all five toes and he could literally feel Paul’s body swallowing more and more of his foot like a vacuum. The pain Seeds was experiencing was worse than anything he’d ever felt on the football field. His hole was squelching around the foot inside him, part from the over-use of lube on the foot, but also from the sweat and arse juices his hole had produced throughout a night of being stretched open. 

Satisfied that Paul was now riding Dusty’s foot, his arse all the way down to the bones in the foot, Travis leant down to Dusty and whispered in his ear. “I want you to tell your mate Seeds what his hole feels like right now, and if you aren’t honest I’ll know, got it?” Dusty just nodded.   
“It feels, ummm, warm, it’s like – ah – fuck! – it’s tight on my foot,” Dusty nervously said, Rory audibly gasping, not used to seeing the usually-swaggering Dusty Martin so lost for words and lacking such confidence. Travis just rolled his eyes at Dusty’s words, walking over to the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his finger, and venturing between Dusty’s semi-spread legs down towards his untouched hole. “That’s all you’ve got?” And just as he was about to press the finger experimentally against Dusty’s virginal pucker, Dusty spoke up.   
“No, no no! I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you what it feels like,” Dusty stumbled the words out in desperation, and Travis pulled his finger away, satisfied, for now. He then stood back and hoped Dusty had learned his lesson to tell the truth about what Seeds’ hole really felt like. “It feels like a tight, really, reaaaaally, oh shit, a really tight cunt, it’s so wet, and I can feel your cunt clenching around me, and I can still feel cum in there, and oh fuck, it’s such a warm cunt you have,” Dusty choked out, clearly aware that that was his truthful assessment, but he nevertheless felt enormous humiliation for his mate. “M’sorry,” he finished with, to Paul obviously, though he couldn’t look him in the eye. 

Paul just tilted his head down, towards where his feet were bundled on either side of Dusty’s shins, and focused on thrusting, building up a rhythm with his arse and blocking out the squelching sounds as the foot fucked into him. He wasn’t expecting a finger to swipe at his rim, which was now swollen, bulging and puffy around the huge body part that was thrusting in and out of his arse. Travis used his thumb and his index finger to massage the plump flesh of his rim and that, combined with a sharp, unexpected twist of Dusty’s big toe into his prostate, was all it took for Seeds to come untouched, his limp cock flopping around in time with his thrusts before pulsating to life and shooting several ropes of come in all directions, upward against his own stomach and chest, down across Dusty’s calves and thighs, and stray drops hitting the unsuspecting Rory off to the side. Travis just chuckled, knowing there are few more tell-tale signs that you’ve become a common slut than by coming untouched while you’re being arse-fucked. With every continued thrust of Dusty’s foot inside of Seeds’ hole, it became more and more clear he was oversensitive, and while Trav could’ve sat there and watched Seeds struggle, moan, whimper and sob his way through a relentless foot-fucking, he had other plans. 

“Get off,” Travis said, a sense of urgency in his voice. “Now! Get off!” Travis yelled at Seeds, who was so sore, so overwhelmed, that he could barely function let alone get his body moving as rapidly as Travis wanted. So he wasn’t too surprised when Travis literally yanked him off Dusty’s foot, the sudden movement causing a tearing pain in his hole, which was too sensitive, and he stumbled onto the floor. Rory was apprehensive to come to Paul’s aid at first, but when he saw that Travis only had eyes for the still-bound Dusty, he knew he could get away with it, though he couldn’t figure out why Travis was all of a sudden becoming such a panic merchant when it came to Dusty, who clearly wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. But Travis wasn’t messing around. He climped up onto the bench, hurriedly unbuckling the straps on Dusty’s feet, which were now drenched in a mixture of lube and arse juices from Seeds, and then lifted Dusty’s legs in the air. Dusty suddenly felt a sense of dread overcome him, and he felt more helpless now, with his legs being held open by Travis, than he did when he was strapped to the bench. It was probably a good thing that this was all happening very quickly, because he didn’t even have time to fear or object when he felt Trav’s wet cock insistently pressing at his entrance, and a forceful thrust from Travis gave his hole no choice but to accept the foreign intrusion. In a matter of seconds, Dusty had gone from having nothing in his arse, to having a thick cock deep inside it, pounding into his prostate with a relentless lack of mercy to Dusty’s inexperience. 

Desperate to get further inside of Dusty, Travis leaned forward and unbuckled the strap around Dusty’s neck, his inked body now free to hurl onto his cock until he was balls-deep inside the Richmond hunk, his hands holding the small of his back to keep him sunk onto his shaft. He grabbed Dusty by the throat, applying a gentle pressure around it at first before squeezing it more firmly, forcing him to make eye contact, and when he had those deep, piercing eyes of the Brownlow Medalist staring up at him, Travis unleashed what he had been waiting a solid hour to do. He dug his cock as deep into Dusty as his tight heat would allow, and then let go: a stream of warm piss, his second for the night, coated Dusty’s insides, the walls of his arse, and began leaking out around Trav’s cock. It was trickling down Dusty’s taint, and flooding him, making him feel more full than he knew was possible.  
“You like me filling you up like this?” Trav taunted, smirking down at Dusty, who was blushing furiously and sweating from the uncomfortable sensation of being pissed inside of. Trav forcefully used his free hand to shake Dusty’s head in a nodding gesture and laughed, before taking that same hand down and wiping it around the piss-covered rim of Dusty’s hole. Once two of his fingers were swiped and coated with enough piss, he brought them back up to Dusty and pressed them against Dusty’s lips. He defiantly kept them zipped shut, before Trav gave a violent thrust that shook Dusty up the bench, and he submissively opened his mouth, taking the piss-drenched fingers in his mouth and closing his lips around them. He grimaced at the taste of the piss, and his eyes were tearing up from the humiliation of it all. 

Just the sight of Dusty struggling and suffering his way through this torturous ordeal was enough to make Travis come undone on the spot. He had planned on lasting longer, on using Dusty like a rag-doll on his cock over and over, until his body was limp, his muscles went lax, and he was begging for cock. But then Travis felt the come oozing out of his cock, mixing with the piss inside Dusty’s rectum and creating a warm slush that was a dream to rub his cock against. It made Travis gasp uncontrollably, losing his dominant exterior if only for just a second, showing weakness as Dusty’s arse hugged his cock suffocatingly tight. As he pulled out, and listened to the wet squelch of Dusty’s hole closing in on itself and quivering, raw and swollen from it’s first fucking, Travis smiled to himself. Seeds was still on the floor, nursing his sore limbs and in a daze staring at the ground, so fucked out he’d officially lost touch of his surroundings. Rory was numb, ridden with guilt over what he’d done to his friends, and how out of control the situation had got. And Dusty was laying there in a state of shock, hole sore, a trail of golden piss and come oozing out of it and trailing down his perineum.   
“Give ‘em their clothes and drive them home,” Travis panted to Rory as he stared around at the shed that smelt of sex and sweat and come and piss, feeling a great deal of satisfaction with himself. He’d taken the great Dustin Martin’s anal virginity, and he knew neither boy would ever be the same. That might make them think twice about coming to Adelaide for a “fun” time again, and might make Rory remember just who the boss of this house is.


End file.
